In general, the present invention relates to a picture processing apparatus, a picture processing method and a recording medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a picture processing apparatus, a picture processing method and a recording medium being capable of carrying out search of a desired scene with ease.
With the increasing speed and the increasing number of functions of the CPU (Central Processing Unit) as well as the increasing storage capacity of the memory, the hard disc and other recording and storage media along with the decreasing price of hardware including the CPU and the recording and the storage media seen in recent years, a high performance computer can be implemented at a price that the personal user can afford.
With the popularization of a high performance computer at such a price, there is a rising user demand for computer functions of carrying out various kinds of processing such as recording, reproduction and editing of a processing object with a large amount of data such as a picture which were impossible so far but can now be implemented through simple user operations.
It is thus an object of the present invention addressing the problem described above to allow various kinds of processing demanded by the user to be carried out through simple operations.
A picture processing apparatus for processing a picture according to one embodiment is characterized in that said apparatus comprises:
a computing means for computing a scene change parameter representing a degree of a scene change in said picture; and
a recording means for recording said scene change parameter and position information on a position of said picture with a degree of a scene change thereof represented by said scene change parameter by associating said scene change parameter with said position information.
A picture processing method for processing a picture according to another aspect of the invention is characterized in that said method comprises the steps of:
computing a scene change parameter representing a degree of a scene change in said picture; and
recording said scene change parameter and position information on a position of said picture with a degree of a scene change thereof represented by said scene change parameter by associating said scene change parameter with said position information.
A recording medium for storing a program to let a computer process a picture according to another aspect of the invention is characterized in that said program prescribes a picture processing method comprising the steps of:
computing a scene change parameter representing a degree of a scene change in said picture; and
recording said scene change parameter and position information on a position of said picture with a degree of a scene change thereof represented by said scene change parameter by associating said scene change parameter with said position information.
A recording medium according to another aspect of the invention is characterized in that said medium is used for storing data obtained as a result of processing a picture in addition to a scene change parameter and position information on a position of said picture with a degree of a scene change thereof represented by said scene change parameter by associating said scene change parameter with said position information.
In a picture processing apparatus for processing a picture according to the invention,
a computing means computes a scene change parameter representing a degree of a scene change in said picture; and
a recording means records said scene change parameter and position information on a position of said picture with a degree of a scene change thereof represented by said scene change parameter by associating said scene change parameter with said position information.
A picture processing method for processing a picture according to another aspect of the invention comprises the steps of:
computing a scene change parameter representing a degree of a scene change in said picture; and
recording said scene change parameter and position information on a position of said picture with a degree of a scene change thereof represented by said scene change parameter by associating said scene change parameter with said position information.
A recording medium according to another aspect of the invention is used for storing a program to let a computer process a picture wherein said program prescribes a picture processing method comprising the steps of:
computing a scene change parameter representing a degree of a scene change in said picture; and
recording said scene change parameter and position information on a position of said picture with a degree of a scene change thereof represented by said scene change parameter by associating said scene change parameter with said position information.
A recording medium according to another aspect of the invention is used for storing data obtained as a result of processing a picture in addition to a scene change parameter and position information on a position of said picture with a degree of a scene change thereof represented by said scene change parameter by associating said scene change parameter with said position information.